DC/DC converters with COT (Constant On Time) control are used widely due to quick dynamic response and simple circuit structure.
To work stably, conventional DC/DC converters with COT control need to meet certain conditions, for example, the ripple of the feedback signal should be large enough and the phase of the feedback signal should be the same with a current flowing though an inductor of the DC/DC converter. Thus, a POSCAP (Polymer Organic Semiconductor Capacitor) with high price instead of a ceramic capacitor with small size and low price should be adopted as an output capacitor of the DC/DC converter.
The present disclosure pertains to provide a control circuit to solve the stability problem of the DC/DC converter with COT control. Moreover, the dynamic response of the DC/DC converter is improved.